


Consort

by Lokisgame



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s05e04 Detour, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 13:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12631839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame
Summary: Scully stood dumbfounded in the middle of Mulder's room, overpriced tasteless white wine in hand, and watched him flash his boyish smile with one hand on the doorknob.





	Consort

Scully stood dumbfounded in the middle of Mulder's room, overpriced tasteless white wine in hand, and watched him flash his boyish smile with one hand on the doorknob.  
"I’ll be back soon, and we can build a tower of furniture, ‘Kay?"  
The door swung shut behind him and she sighed heavily.  
_Why do I even bother, give the man half of an unidentified footprint and he’ll be happy as a clam._

There went her paid vacation. Mulder probably didn’t notice the glint in Skinner’s eye when he told them about the conference and how it was his version of a sweet gesture towards both of them. The silent agreement at these gatherings was that the course load was light, and most participants took time to bond at the open bar. No one bothered with keeping track of attendance and no one really cared what happened behind closed doors of one room or another either.  
Of course there were people, like Agents Stonecypher and What-his-name, who failed to grasp the finer points of that arrangement and apparently Mulder was with them. Sulking ever since it was clear they were going, he jumped at first chance to get out of that car and as far away from it as possible, as if the forest was his promised land. Now when she thought about it, it was actually kind of sweet. He was still her Mulder, curious to a fault, though he would surely get into trouble at some point, no doubt about that.

Kicking off her shoes Scully sat on his bed, laptop in her lap.  
“Oh monster boy, how you love your wild hunts” she said to herself quietly, looking at his last open webpage and began to read the article there, but not a paragraph later the doors opened again.  
“Okay, I’m back” Mulder stood in the doorway, six-pack of beer in one hand, bag of chips in the other. He took of his coat before she managed to pick her jaw of the ground, making him laugh as he climbed to sit next to her, a swift kiss brushing her cheek on the sly  
“I’m not much of a wine guy” he whispered, equal parts apologetic and smug, aware that he had her for a moment.  
“I’ll try to remember that” Scully smiled and clinked her plastic glass with his beer can.  
“Now, I didn’t know we’re gonna work, so I don’t have any slides” he typed a few words into the browser and a new page appeared “but there’s a legend about creatures called The Mothmen…”

Scully watched him as he told the story, eager as ever, as if nothing happened. As if she wasn’t dying a month ago and he wasn’t faking his own death to find a cure for her, risking his life, career and chance to continue the work that brought them together. He was her constant, her hope for tomorrow. Come rain or shine, Mulder will always have some crazy lead to follow up on, and she was happy to still be around, because deep down she too loved their wild hunts.

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for [@txf-prompt-box](https://lokisgame.tumblr.com/post/166958578602/frizzyhairedbitch85-txf-prompt-box) on tumblr; edited a bit to make it work without the graphic


End file.
